


The One With All the Wedding Dresses

by tattooeddevil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Relationships, Gen, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt by doreyg at comment-fic (LJ): Any, any, The One With All the Wedding Dresses [Friends]</p><p>"It's all Clint's fault."</p><p>Natasha flung herself onto his couch dramatically and groaned again. She sprawled across his couch and threw an arm over her eyes with a deep sigh. "Dresses. Fucking dresses."</p><p>Steve was almost sure he couldn't be more lost. "Dresses? What does Clint want with dresses?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With All the Wedding Dresses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



"Steve, you have to help me."

Natasha was panting, her eyes wide and shocked, and she'd never looked more scared in all the time he knew her. Panic immediately rose in his gut, muscles tensing to jump into action if needed, his eyes scanning the hallway for possible enemies.

"What's going on?"

But Natasha pushed past him, into his apartment. "Not here. Inside."

Steve quickly shut the door and locked it. He closed the deadbolt just to be sure and was about to do a sweep of the apartment to make sure all possible entrances and weak spots were covered, when Natasha let out a long groan.

He was by her side in a second. "What is it? Are you hurt? Sick? Do I need to--"

"It's all Clint's fault."

The mention of their teammate - and Natasha's fiancée - confused Steve enough to shut him up. "What?"

Natasha flung herself onto his couch dramatically and, in lieu of an answer, groaned again. She sprawled across his couch and threw an arm over her eyes with a deep sigh. "Dresses. Fucking dresses."

Steve was almost sure he couldn't be more lost. The panic started to ebb away, leaving confusion in its wake. "Dresses? What does Clint want with dresses?"

"He wants me to wear them!"

Natasha sounded more than a little freaked out when she practically yelled it in Steve's face, and finally something started to dawn on him. "Clint wants you to wear a wedding dress."

Natasha groaned again. "Ugh, yes. And he talked to Tony and of course Tony talked to Pepper, and I have been stuck in Pepper's office for the last three hours looking at wedding dresses!"

Steve bit down on the chuckle that wanted to escape him, Natasha would certainly have killed him if he laughed at her, and instead headed for the kitchen to grab the bottle of emergency whiskey he kept around. He didn't bother with a glass and simply handed the bottle to Natasha.

She swung her legs off the couch and sat up slowly, scowling as she did. "Thanks. I hate my fiancée."

This time, Steve did laugh. "No you don't. You hate dresses."

Natasha held up the bottle in a mock salute. "Amen to that."

She took a long pull from the bottle and swallowed it with a grimace. "What is he thinking? Does he really think I want to wear a wedding dress? They're big and floofy and puffy and--"

She ran out of steam with a deep sigh and took another swig.

"I'm wearing a dress, aren't I?"

Steve smirked and took the bottle from Natasha to take a drink himself. "Look at it like this. You wear a wedding dress now, Clint won't have a leg to stand on next time you want him to do something."

Natasha lifted one eye brow in fascination. "Devious, I like it. Didn't think you had it in you, Rogers."

Steve blushed and handed the bottle back to Natasha. "How do you think I get Bucky to do things?"

Natasha's other eye brow rose to join the first. "Cross-dressing?" She smirked. "Kinky."

When Steve didn't say anything in reply, just pointedly looked away and blushed some more, Natasha cackled loudly before raising the bottle again.

"To more surprises every day."


End file.
